unexpected love
by zambihunter
Summary: Inuyasha goes though many difficulties in his life but when the person who made this happen ends up being the one to heal his hurt heart what will Inuyasha do will he accept his help or push him away and end up falling into darkness along with Naraku.


I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Warning Kagome bashing and character death

Inuyasha's POV

I wake up and strangely I feel safe for the first time since my mother died when I was a pup. I try to sit up but find that I can't. I look up to see why and see that there are chains on my wrist which are connected to a bedpost. Then everything comes back to me like a slap in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Inuyasha we've been walking for hours if we don't stop my feet will fall off" whined Kagome. "Keh really wench can't you go more than two minutes without complaining." "Inuuuuyashaaaa" I winced as I knew that tone it was the same one she'd get before I kiss the ground. "SIT!" All you heard after was a loud crash. I let out an almost inaudible groan before I picked myself back up. God I really hate Kagome and her stupide sits, I can't wait to finish the dame jewel and get the fuck away from her. I watched as Kagome stomps off muttering something along the lines of stupide hanyou and insensitive bastard. _

_I loved Kagome I really did but, I gave up on Kagome once I relies all she wanted was to change me into her idea of a perfect boyfriend and didn't love me. That and she wants to be the alpha of my makeshift pack instead of me. But I can't let her she would only get everyone killed, after all she can't even protect herself let alone everyone else. "Inuyasha I can feel a jewel shard, a big one coming fast," Kagome said suddenly. _

"_Alright let's go check it out, which way wench?" Kagome pointed to the west and we were off with Sango, Miroku and Shippou on Kiaras back and Kagome on my back. I stopped when I ran into a large clearing full of miasma, low level demons and Naraku in the middle. "I see the little band of misfits have come, please tell me what do you have planned this time run at me head first swing that sward around and hope it makes its target while the rest of you of you fight off the smaller demons or do you actually have a plan this time hmmmm?" Naraku taunted. "Because if you don't that's a shame for today I plan to end this game of cat and mouse once and for all and that means one of use will die and the other will live and have the jewel."_

_We all gulp nervously at that, just now realizing at that moment how much Naraku scares us. "Wouldn't have it any other way naraku" inuyasha spat. "Oh inuyasha I'm afraid that you won't be participating in this match. You see people could get hurt or killed in a fight like this, it's certainly not a place for little puppies like you. So I'm afraid you will have to sit tight and watch as me and your friends go at it," naraku purred into inuyasha's ear, suddenly behind inuyasha._

"_What the hell," I yelled as he felt hot breath on my ears. I turned around swinging my sward at naraku only for it to cut through air. I looked around trying to find naraku as my friends do the same. Then I see something coming at me but it's too late. It wrapped around my wrist and squeezed till I dropped my sward. What I now know is one of naraku's tentacles drags me kicking and screaming to a tree. The next thing I know I am pined to a tree by tentacles. "Now that you're out of the way and won't get hurt shell we get down to business hmmm?"_

_The group looked nerves because they've never before fought without Inuyasha scenes they all've been in the group. They were cut out of their thoughts when Naraku and all the lower demons started to attack at once. Sango was the first to act throwing her hiraikotsu at the swarm of demons. Miroku was next using his wind tunnel on them, Shippou then attacked with his fox fire. Kagome stayed and watched waiting to shoot an arrow at Naraku. All I could do was watch as my friends fight helpless. I watched as they started to separate farther apart bleeding. I didn't even pay attention to where Naraku was and apparently neither was Miroku because the next thing I heard was his scream as Naraku hand went through Mirokus stomach. Then Sango was picked up 50 feet and thrown down on top of Kirara by a tentacle till they both die. Shippou was the one that didn't did slowly I'm pretty shier he felt no pain it was to quick, Just a snap at the neck. Kagome was doing nothing just standing there watching everything happen till Naraku was behind her holding her by the neck, cutting her with his nails that look like claws. _

_When he was done he threw her bloody body to the side like she was an old useless rag doll. He turned to me walking slowly to me with a smile on his face. "Now what to do with the little stray puppy with no one to take care of it hmmm? I can't let him get hurt by the big bad demons now can I? I think I'll just have to take you with me. I struggled harder against the tentacles keeping me trapped against the tree. "Now, now none of that or I'll have to hurt you a bit. "Shut up let me go you bastard I'll never go with you." "Well I guess I'll just have to knock you out then this will just hurt a little I promise." Then everything was black._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kirara died trying to kill Naraku and it's all my fault I couldn't save them, I wasn't strong enough. How could I let this happen honestly? I watched them die one by one, and all that happened to me was a hit ta the head a bit of a sting and I was knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I could only hear my ragged breathing and fast beating heart after I relised that everyone I loved is dead. How could this happen after everything I went through we all went through, all for nothing I'm alone now with a crazy bastard who killed them. I have to calm down though look at my surroundings for a way to escape or a clue as to why he wants me. Now I start to look around at my surroundings starting with the soft fore poster bed that I'm in that feels like a cloud with, blood red silk sheets with black embroidery around the edge cover my nude body. A black wood wardrobe on the right. In front of me is a huge wooden door that would only be used in a castle with three stairs coming down into the dip of my room. Wait MY ROOM what is wrong with me, I'm going crazy this is where I'm locked up in a prison NOT a room! Well maybe not it does look a lot like a room so far I'll keep looking. On the left right next to the bed there is a black wooden desk that matches the wardrobe. Then a little farther to the left is another door but smaller this time, so it's moat likely to be to a bathroom. All in all it's quite comfortable really the only discomfort I feel is the pinching feeling in my wrist were the grey shackle with a long chain, that glows red and is connected to beds post.

I struggle against and pull on the chain but it wouldn't break no matter how hard I tried. "Ok, what the fuck, why can't I break the chains I can't be that fucking weak" Inuyasha whispers to himself.

Naraku's POV

It was quite amusing watching the emotions playing on the half-demon's face sadness,_ unsurprisingly anger,_ also some _confusion, shock _and,_ fear. _I didn't know if I should step out of the shadows to make my presence known or if I should stay and watch him. It's so cute how my little puppy struggles against the chains. Well not as cute as when I saw his breath taking gold eyes hazy and terry from just waking up. My mind was soon made up though when I heard him whisper "why can't I brake the chains I can't be that fucking weak." I don't want my puppy thinking he is weak so I walked out and said "you are not that weak my little puppy those chains were just made to hold demons hence the red glow around them."

I chuckled as I see Inuyasha blush a light pink in embarrassment for being called puppy then red in anger from my taunting after all some people have to keep up appearances even if I want my puppy to feel better and not doubting his self. "What the fuck do you want you bastard" Inuyasha said with the anger he uses to mask his true feelings and in this case trying to mask the fear. The fear didn't go unnoticed by me the least bit though I have learned how to see through his mask and see his real feelings. "Aww is the little puppy afraid of the big bad spider" I teased. "Don't worry I won't do anything to hurt you I just want to talk with my mate" I say smirking.

Inuyasha POV

MATE did he just say MATE?! That's impossible right I'm a guy not to mention we are enemies NOT mates! "Let me guess you are probably wondering how we can be mates since we're enemies and both men" Naraku said. I was shocked how he knew what I was thinking without me yelling at him.

'**That's easy to answer my little adorable puppy, it's because I already marked you'. **I had to be going mad I heard him but his mouth wasn't moving at all how that is even possible, it can't be can it? Plus how could he mark me don't I get a choice in this?

'**Well to answer your first question when an alpha marks its beta they form a bond like no other, the alpha will be able to hear the betas thoughts this happens so the alpha can tell when his beta is in trouble plus I can find you no matter where you go. To answer your second question no you don't need to agree because all an alpha has to do to is bite whether the other party wants it or not as long as the demon is a beta.' **

So it's for the protection of the beta well I guess that makes sense, wait no what the hell am I thinking I'm chained to a bed with Naraku right next to me and I'm thinking what my enemy is saying makes sense. I really need to get out more honestly or start learning more about demon life style and less about human life style.

Hope you liked it please review


End file.
